


Plant Pot

by Battlingbard7 (bbard7)



Series: From the Enchanted Forest and Back [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbard7/pseuds/Battlingbard7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wanting to do something nice for Regina, but she can't get into the mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plant Pot

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, sorry in advance.  
> Prompt: Plant Pot  
> Enjoy!

The Sheriff of Storybrooke curses to herself as she attempts to kick open the gate to 108 Mifflin street. She catches the latch with her boot and it swings open, only to bounce off the hedge and close again.

"Uuuugh!"

This would have been much easier if the blonde hadn't been carrying 4 paper bags full of groceries in her arms.

Cursing again to herself as she raises her leg and attempts to step over the gate. Clearing the metal bars, she jogs the path up to the mansion.

Ever since Elsa and her winter left Storybrooke, the Mayor kept an emergency key under one of the 6 plant pots currently occupying the front porch outside of her home. Just in case Emma, or her family needed to enter her home in case of an emergency. On more than once occasion Emma had utilized the key for her own benefit. Showing up late a couple of evenings just to talk with the brunette about everything and nothing. They had been getting along much easier then they had been. If they both admitted it to themselves, they did enjoy each others company the more they spent time with one another.

"Now which one was it?" The blonde asks herself.

Emma nudged the 3rd to the right plant pot with the tip of her boot, moving it slightly.

No key.

_Ugh! Where was that damn key?!_

Not that this wasn't technically an emergency. Emma knew that the Mayor wouldn't be home for another couple of hours. She knew that Regina would have to walk from her office to Michaels shop to pick up her car, which was in need of an oil change, then she would be off to pick up their son from school before heading home.

All the Sheriff wanted to do was surprise Regina and Henry with dinner on the table when they got in for the day. Her Dad had told her to take the afternoon off after she had got back from patrol, seeing as there wasn't much going on around the station. She quickly fled the station before he could turn around and change his mind. Emma then dashed to the nearest store to pick up some groceries she would need to make dinner. Now here she was, stood in front of Regina's mansion, food in hand with no way to get in.

 _I could always pick the lock,_ the blonde thought to herself. She knew Regina would kill her if she did that.

The Sheriff sighed as she leant up against the front door. Glancing at her watch, it was just hitting half past three. She still had plenty of time, only if she could get into the god damn house.

As she racked her brain, she didn't hear the fast approaching footsteps coming up from behind her inside the house. The door was flung open behind her and she stumbled and fell back into the house knocking the wind out of her. She landed in a heap on the floor, the contents of her paper bags strewn all over the floor.

There was laughter above her head as she looked up seeing Henry's face hovering over her.

"Hey, kid," Emma gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

The commotion in the foyer caused a rush of noise followed by fast approaching steps as Regina dashed down the stairs.

"Henry?" the Mayor concerned laced in her voice.

The brunette took in the scene before her. Emma laying on the floor of her home, their son laughing his head off and groceries littering the floor.

"What's going on?" Regina asked as a small smile pulled at her lips.

Shaking the cobwebs out of her head, the Sheriff sat up from her position on the floor and rubbed the back of her head. "What are you two doing home?" she asked as she glanced over at the Mayor.

Emma ignored the 'we live here' remark that came from her sons mouth as she continued to gaze up at Regina.

"Mr Tillman called me earlier this afternoon to inform me that he had finished changing the oil in my car, so I left the office early, picked our son up and came home," the brunette explained as she crossed the foyer to stand in front of the blonde as she extended her hand down intending to help the Sheriff to her feet. "Care to explain why you're here, Miss Swan?"

Emma took the offered hand and was pulled to her feet. As she stood, all she could do was stare into the brunettes eyes. They were filled with amusement, then suddenly with a flash of concern. She didn't notice the hand Regina had placed on her hip.

"Emma," the Mayor said softly, as she tried to get the blondes attention.

"Hmm?" was all the blonde could utter. Then realising that she had been asked a question, she apologised.

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head?"

The blonde could hear the concern in Regina's voice. If she was honest with herself, she thought it was nice. Things had been going well for them lately, they could even call each other friends if they dared. Something had recently shifted in their behaviour, something had clicked in both of them and they had been getting on better then they usually had.

As Regina's hand went toward the mass of blonde hair she flinched, "Oh, no. I'm fine."

"You didn't answer my question." the Mayor gently prodded.

"I thought I did." Emma said as she frowned looking up into brown eyes.

Noticing the shift in his parents behaviour, Henry cleared his throat before speaking up, "I'm gonna head upstairs and do my homework." He smiled at his mothers when neither acknowledged his statement as he dashed up the stairs.

"My earlier question; what are you doing here, Emma?"

"Oh!" the Sheriff breathed out as she remembered her bags of groceries that were now laying haphazardly on the floor. She bent down to pick up a brown bag and started to place things back in the sack. "I wanted to come over and make you and Henry dinner. You've been working pretty hard all this week and I wanted to do something nice for you."

Suddenly aware that the excuse sounded pretty lame, she frowned she looked back up to Regina, "That's if you don't mind? I don't _have_ to. I can just go if you want."

"No, no. Don't be ridicules. That sounds wonderful, actually."

Releasing a breathe she didn't know she had held, she stood back up with a bag in her hand and smiled at the older woman.

"Yeah?"

Nodding as she took the Sheriffs hand in her own, lacing their fingers together as she pulled the blonde further into her home and toward the kitchen.

They smiled at once another, knowing that this will add yet another chapter to their story.

Knowing they will both find their happy endings.

Their happy endings with each other.


End file.
